Hermione's New Beginning
by minnieluvsmayer
Summary: Hermione finds herself falling for the most unlikely character, & joining up with a new crowd. Can Harry & Ron save her from the Slytherins? Or will Draco Malfoy have her forever...
1. First Feelings

!Disclaimer!

I, **minnieluvsmayer** do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, although I wouldn't mind sharing a cup of tea with Draco Malfoy (and perhaps snogging him?). Ahem... excuse me. Any who, as I was saying... my relationship with any of the characters is purely professional, and I only wish to do Mrs. J.K. Rowling justice. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
**A/N: **I am fairly new to fan fiction and I was having trouble posting my entire first chapter. I apologize deeply to those who've already read it without seeing the entire thing. It's up and ready now, so please continue reading! Thank you!  
  
Hermione's New Beginning  
**Chapter One: First Feelings  
**  
Hermione Granger looked into the mirror, hoping to see a person that was not herself. She had always lacked confidence in her looks, and although she had become very beautiful over the summer holidays, she did not notice. The young girl of sixteen touched her face gently, feeling the pale, soft skin under her fingers. A single tear trickled down her cheek, and Hermione frowned at her reflection.  
Her brain squirmed as she began to think of the school year to come. The train leading Hermione to her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to set off for its destination. She looked at the image in the mirror one last time, and left the bathroom at the back of the train car.  
As she walked down the aisle towards the prefect's compartment, many people stared at her with puzzled looks of amazement and confusion on their faces. Trying to hide her embarrassment, Hermione held her head down, looking at the floor. Why are they staring at me? She wondered. Some are even whispering! She looked up to only find Draco Malfoy, staring her down with pure astonishment written all over his face.  
  
"Granger?!" he proclaimed.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, that would be my name. What do you want?" She glared at him with hate in her eyes.  
  
Draco's confusion was replaced with a grimace. "McGonagall forced me to look for you, you foul mudblood! For all your vain intelligence, did you forget that the prefect's are supposed to meet?"  
  
"You will take that back Malfoy", said a voice behind the closest compartment. Harry Potter stepped out, and pointed his wand directly into Draco's face. "I will not tolerate you any longer!"  
  
"Taking up for your girlfriend again, are we Potter? Can Granger not defend her own self?" Draco pulled out his own wand as well.  
  
"I CAN take care of myself Harry", Hermione said. "You can stop trying to take up for me every second!" And with that, she whipped down the aisle leaving Harry in shock, and Draco smiling, taking right on after her.  
  
Why on earth was I so rude to him? Hermione thought to herself. I like him... he's my best friend! How could I have been so cold? And why did Draco look at me so strangely? I haven't changed... I'm still the same muggle he's despised for the past five years...  
Still thinking about Harry & Draco, Hermione sat herself down in a seat in the prefect's compartment next to Ron.  
  
"Hermione? You look so... different!" Ron stared at her, making Hermione turn a deep shade of pink.  
  
"Well I thought I could expect a warm welcome from you Ron, but obviously not", Hermione snapped back at him.  
  
"No, what? Hermione I didn't mean to--"  
  
"Just leave me alone Ron. I'm not feeling well."  
  
"But Hermione we have prefect duty... and Harry & Ginny are waiting for us after we finish."  
  
"I'm staying here Ron. Tell them I'll talk to them when we get to school... I'm going to try and get some sleep."  
  
"Oh well alright... see you later." Ron frowned at Hermione and left the compartment.  
  
The only other person left in the compartment was Draco Malfoy. He stared down at Hermione, whose eyes were closed. What happened to her over the summer? He asked himself. She's... beautiful! But she's still the same damn mudblood I've always known. I don't care about her... even though -- Draco looks down at her chest -- she's definitely grown up. What am I thinking? It's Granger! She's friends with Harry Potter, the stupid git who put my own father in Azkaban! But the way she treated him earlier... hmm... I've got an idea...  
  
"Granger!" Draco leaned down on Hermione and spoke right into her ear.  
  
Startling Hermione, she raised up, knocking Draco right in the forehead. "Ow!" The two said in unison. Hermione's eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Oh no... not him again.  
  
"What do you want Draco? If you are here to tell me that I should be on duty, I don't care. I don't feel—"  
  
"I... I want to talk to you...Hermione." That was the first time he had ever said her first name, and it felt weird coming out his mouth.  
  
"Well... yes? Draco?" She was obviously very confused.  
  
Draco sat down and looked up at the ceiling, trying to escape her gaze. "Well I figured... since we _are_ prefects, and we _are _supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the students... well I just figured that we should try to get along. Do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Umm... Draco? We've always hated each other. Always... what makes you want to change now?" She had a very suspicious feeling about this. "My best friend... is your biggest enemy. What are you up to?"  
  
"Hermione, I know this is weird. But I really want to change. Can we just forget about all of the stuff that's happened before? Let's start over. Please."  
  
She just stared at him. She couldn't think of what to say to this.  
  
"Listen... just think about it okay?" There was a weird tone about Draco's voice. He went to the compartment door. "See you at school..."

He walked out... smirking. This will definitely be a fun year, Draco thought. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Hermione just sat there. This school year is going to be... strange, she admitted to herself. Just wait until I tell Harry and Ron! They'll freak! Well.... maybe I shouldn't tell them. They might just get upset with me. Harry would probably try and murder Draco... He's always so protective!  
Hermione lay back down and closed her eyes. She has a lot to think about...


	2. The Decision

!Disclaimer!  
  
Although I would really love to keep Draco in my closet at home, I do not own him. ( I do own Meredyth O'Connor, but not any of the other characters... if only if only.  
  
**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter...it's been very helpful. Very helpful indeed! Hopefully, I can answer some of your questions and put some of your suggestions in my plot. Once again, thank you all!  
  
Hermione's New Beginning 

**The Decision**  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station with an abrupt stop. Hermione Granger awoke with a start. Had that all been a dream? She wondered. Had Draco Malfoy actually asked her for a truce? Certainly it was. But it seemed so real! It was real... Hermione was sure of it.  
Suddenly she realized that she did not yet have on her school robes. "Oh shit! I can't believe I forgot!" Hermione threw on the black robes, grabbed her stuff, & made for the door. She put her hand in her pockets feeling around for her wand, but it wasn't there! She immediately kneeled to the floor, looking around for the skinny piece of wood. After several minutes of searching, and a sick feeling filling Hermione's stomach, she finally placed her hands on her wand. "Oh thank God I found you!" She kissed it and shoved it into her robes. She ran to the compartment door, but it was opened for her.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" said a tall, blonde that Hermione did not know.  
  
"Um... yes?" She was still quite tired.  
  
"You're late. Everyone else is off the train already. I was sent to look for you. As a prefect you should exercise more caution", the girl said with a very obvious Irish accent.  
  
Hermione flushed. She was never late! What was wrong with her?  
  
"Oh yes! I'm really very sorry... you see I wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to get some sleep, but I forgot to—"  
  
The blonde girl laughed. "Don't worry... I don't really care. I'm just doing my job as Head Girl."  
  
"May I ask what your name is? I don't believe I've ever seen you at Hogwarts." Hermione felt an immense feeling of relief come about her as she spoke.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Meredyth. Meredyth O'Connor. I'm in Ravenclaw." She held out her hand, and Hermione took it in a gentle handshake.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. And it's nice to meet you!" Hermione smiled at Meredyth. She seemed very nice.  
  
"Oh damn it! We're both really late now! We better hurry or the carriages will already be gone." Meredyth ran down the aisle, nearly tripping over her own feet.  
  
Hermione looked around as she followed. The train was so different without hundreds of kids filling up the compartments. Almost eerie.  
Luckily, there was one carriage left. "Oh thank _goodness_!" Meredyth sighed with relief as the two climbed in. Sitting across from them was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why hello Hermione." Draco smiled at her as she sat down. She really is gorgeous, he thought. I hope my plan works... if I can charm her enough, then maybe... just _maybe _I can do the Dark Lord justice. Get her on the right side, and maybe I can get what I want out of her. He smirked at this idea... and then maybe Potter might not ever fly again!  
  
"Oh... Hi Draco." Hermione was hoping she wouldn't have to face him so soon. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Who's your friend?" He checked Meredyth out. She has pretty green eyes, but that's all she's got. She's no comparison to Hermione.  
  
"I am Meredyth O'Connor. And I am also Head Girl. Oh yes... and I'm in Ravenclaw." She spoke as if she had said the same thing over 20 times that day.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Slytherin." He didn't reach out for a handshake. Instead, Draco turned his gaze back to Hermione.  
  
"So Granger, have you made up your mind?" Draco's voice had such an odd tone.  
  
"Draco, I don't know if I can trust you. Your father is a supporter of Lord Voldemort! How do I know you're not just going to use me to get information about Harry?" Hermione couldn't help but think the worst. I mean... its Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Well for one thing Hermione, I'm not my father. And another, I know you're not that stupid. I couldn't possibly use you for anything... you're too clever." Oh please work! Please, please work! Please let her fall into my trap! Draco was anticipating her next words.  
  
"I—"She was about to say that she doesn't care what he says, but then she thought of Harry. Oh, boy would he be mad at me... and I want him to be! He deserves it for all his stupid selfishness. I want him to be so mad that he'll want to kill me... And Draco _is_ being rather nice, as odd as that may be. Maybe I should give him a chance. She smiled and looked up at him. "Alright Malfoy! You've got one chance... screw it up, and we're done as 'friends'. Got it?"  
  
"Oh yes I've got it, Granger."  
  
"Would someone please like to tell me what's going on? Because I am really very confused." Meredyth looked at Hermione, hoping she would explain.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh it's nothing." Before Meredyth could protest, the carriage arrived at the front of the castle. The three jumped out together and walked into the Great Hall, before saying goodbye and sitting with their different houses.  
People still gave Hermione looks as she walked into the Great Hall, but now they were different. They were looks of interest, rather than confusion. Wow I feel like Harry! She beamed at everyone. And it's not a bad feeling either...  
She spotted Ron, Ginny, & Harry and smiled as she sat down with them. Surprisingly, Harry looked very angry.  
  
"What was up with you on the train Hermione?" Harry questioned her. "And why were you walking with Draco? He hasn't been bothering you again has he? Because if he has I swear I'll—"  
  
"Stop being so over protective! I wasn't feeling well earlier on the train. And about Draco..." She sighed and looked up at Harry. "We've decided that we're going to try and be friends. You know... forget about everything that's happened before and move on. Because we _are _prefects and we _should _be setting an example for the other students, I told him I'd give him a chance." She smiled and waited for Harry to blow up.  
  
"You... you... you... you WHAT?! You're friends with DRACO MALFOY? Our biggest enemy at this school? Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! It's DRACO MALFOY." Harry flamed on, and Ron & Ginny just stared in shock.  
  
Hermione tried to stay as calm as possible. She knew this would grate his nerves. "Well yes Harry, I know. But he's being so nice and I really think he's trying to change. I mean there's really no evidence on him at all that he's a supporter of Voldemort."  
  
"NO EVIDENCE? NO EVIDENCE?!?! Hermione... he is the son of LUCIUS MALFOY. He was practically _born _a Death Eater! I can't believe you!" Harry's face was turning different shades of red & purple now, and Hermione loved it.  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do. I'm living my own life, and I'll do what I want. Sounds to me like you're just jealous!" She smirked at Harry.  
  
"JEALO—"Harry was cut off by Albus Dumbledore's voice. Silence spread throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome... to another year at Hogwarts!" He started. "I do not wish to make this speech long, because I know that you, as am I, are ready for a feast!" He smiled at the staff. "As you know, Dolores Umbridge is no longer a teacher here at Hogwarts. Taking her place as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be Professor Snape." Murmurs and whispers immediately broke out, and Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. "He will also be teaching Potions, as he always has." More murmurs came from the students, and Dumbledore once again held up his hand. "Also, in light of Lord Voldemort returning to power, I must warn all students and staff to be very, very cautious. On another note, Caretaker Filch would also like for me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Well... that should be it! Tuck in!" As soon as Professor Dumbledore sat down, many different types of food appeared on the plates in front of the students and staff. Everyone immediately began stuffing their faces.  
  
"We'll talk about this later Hermione", Harry said in a harsh voice.  
  
Hermione glared into his eyes. "Well Harry, I guess you'll be talking to yourself then. Because I have nothing left to say!"


End file.
